jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Al Dente (Song)
About / Info "Al Dente", '''is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on March 7th, 2018, and came with a quick music video. It became very popular, so it was extended into a '''full song at a length of 3 minutes and 19 seconds for patrons of him on July 30th, 2018, and it was then released with The Ballad of Hamantha and Today Today on November 5th 2018. Lyrics The bolded lyrics were included in the original short. 1 Love valley, hi hi, (Hi hi) (Exactly), oh Love valley, lo lo, (Oh no) What'd you think? Life made you bitter I can make you tender (Ah) Life made bitter Can’t make you tender ' ' Chorus If it's stickin', it's done (Uh oh) Don't think that just because I lick it, it's love (No, hahahaha, hey) Cherry on the complication (A-a-ah) I don't think I'll ever ge-et you Break (Hahahaha, hey) Bridge Cook it through, ooh, ooh Somethin' to chew, better for you (Oh, ah) Somethin' to chew, better for you (Ah, oh) Somethin' to chew, better for you (Oh, ah) Somethin' to chew, better for you (Oh, a-ah) Better for you (It's just as hard as you'd think) (I'm here, I'm here) 2 Cook my brain, what am I supposed to do? Gone Al dente, just firm enough to chew on Biting in, you’d make me grin, but could it be Something real unnatural, like honesty? Interlude True, there were times when one wouldn't. It would've been a blast to clear. (How 'bout it?) 3 Honestly, I hate to say it We both know a better way Better way Somethin', my toy needs to stay Away from my brain, hey From my brain You see? My brain Chorus If it's stickin', it's done Don't think that just because I lick it, it's love (No, hahahaha) Cherry on the complication I don't think I'll ever ge-et you Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video was very different for time as it was the first music video by Jack to feature clay-mation. (Jack has done and posted clay-mation before, just not on his channel and in a music video). The video is liked by many fans for its cool and trippy nature. Original Song The song was very popular and gained attention at the time as this song was very different compared to other songs. Extended Version The extended was liked by many fans is popular in the community. Trivia * Al Dente Extended came with a teaser when it first arrived on Patreon. * A high quality image of Al Dente was posted on Plopscotch the same day as the original release * Jack's highest tier on Patreon is called the "Al Dente Club" which is $5 a month to join. * Al Dente is the oldest Micropop with an extended version * There are a few theories say that Al Dente takes place in the father of Hamantha's view, after the guilt of killing his daughter. * Al Dente Extended was available on Patreon before the release of Cheeseburger Family / Fighter. Category:Music Category:Micropop